It is common practice for computer users to store computer file data on computer readable media (CRM) such as CD-ROMs, digital versatile disks (DVD), magnetic cassettes, magnetic tape, magnetic disk storage, or magnetic hard disk drives. However, data stored on such storage devices can be lost due to fire, flood, theft, or any other event that adversely affects the storage medium. Therefore, it is often wise to generate a back-up copy of computer file data for storage at an off-site location in order to prevent destruction of both the original data and the back-up copy by the same catastrophic event.
However, current methods of generating and maintaining back-up copies of file data are often inefficient. For example, some existing back-up operations involve creating a copy of all the data stored on the CRM. Although this method provides complete protection, it can be time consuming and can cause unnecessary wear on the mechanical components of the disk drive. Moreover, storage space could be saved at the back-up site by allowing the user at the origination site to designate one or more files for storage at a destination site.
Some systems require physically transporting the storage medium containing the back-up copy to the back-up site. Such transportation may lead to further expense and opportunities for media damage. In addition, these prior methods do not provide an efficient system and method for retrieving the stored data from the off-site location.
Moreover, prior online data storage systems are located at known sites on the Internet, and are therefore vulnerable to attack from malicious persons (i.e., hackers) attempting to access and/or modify data stored on such systems. In particular, these existing storage systems do not allow computer users to communicate with other computer users via a communication network, such as the Internet, for the purpose of storing back-up data on the other's computer.
Thus, the need exists for a method and system for securely transmitting copies of data to a remote back-up site for storage, for retrieving copies of the previously stored data from the remote back-up site, and for verifying the transported data. A need also exists for a back-up system in which additional equipment is not required and one or more users share storage space on their computers. A need also exists to make it more difficult, if not impossible, for malicious users to identify a remote back-up site for particular users.